


I am so in love with you

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, cheroni, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally written for a prompt on Tumblr, requesting that I write a choni fic including the sentence: "I am so in love with you."Or, the one where Toni is too proud for her own good.





	I am so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The sun rested low upon the evening sky, and Cheryl looked at Toni as the last rays of the day stretched across her delicate features. She smiled softly, curling one of Toni’s curls around her finger as her other hand rested upon the shorter girl’s hip. She pressed a kiss to her hair and hummed contentedly. Toni’s eyes fell closed and she leaned into Cheryl’s touch with a wistful smile.

They stood intertwined below the glowing neon signs of Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe, a delicate spring breeze weaving around their connected bodies. Toni shivered, draping her arms across her chest.

“Are you cold?” Cheryl immediately took notice, releasing Toni’s hair so that she could engulf her girlfriend in both her arms.

“No,” Toni denied, despite continuous shivers, “I don’t get cold.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, tugging at Toni’s hips in an effort to turn her, putting them face to face. She grinned as her girlfriend looked at her with indignation, a slight pout on her face.

“Are you sure about that?” Cheryl said, raising her brows.

“Uh-huh. Would I ever lie to you?” Toni turned her nose to the sky in pure defiance, pink locks flowing through the air surrounding them.

“Something tells me you are right now.” Cheryl grinned and reached beneath the edge of Toni’s leather jacket to pinch her side, chuckling when Toni swatted her hand away with a groan.

“Cut it,” she pouted, grabbing a hold of Cheryl’s hand and returning it to its previous position on her hip.

“Just admit that you’re cold,” Cheryl pursed her lips and looked over her shoulder through the windows of Pop’s as she awaited a response.

Catching her by surprise, Toni leaned in for a peck, but found herself on the receiving end of a pale cheek instead. She drew back, crossing her arms once more, her entire stance screaming offense. Cheryl faced her with a smirk, further enraging her tiny girlfriend.

“What was that for?” Toni huffed.  
“Liars don’t get kisses,” Cheryl spoke in a sing-song voice, her smirk growing ever wider. Toni’s mouth fell open before rapidly closing again.

“I might actually hate you,” she finally said.

“That is too bad,” Cheryl tugged her back into her arms, drawing her as close as they could possibly be while still being able to look at each other, “because I am so in love with you.”

Toni blushed sweetly, and her eyes darted from Cheryl to the ground, settling on Cheryl as she smiled.

“Fine,” she wrapped her arms around Cheryl, “I am cold.”

“What?” Cheryl’s brows flew to her hairline, her mouth dropping open in mock surprise, “why didn’t you just say so? Let’s go home!”

She draped her arm across Toni’s slim shoulders, steering them away from the parking lot and towards the path leading uptown. All the while, she talked a mile a minute about the do’s and dont’s of lying to her, and just what consequences a serious lie might have. Toni had to fear for the lives of those who ever dared try to fool her girlfriend, vowing to never be that person.


End file.
